The new Prophecy
by PigBlossom of Earthclan
Summary: Dovewing Has kits With Tigerheart in a time of danger which only her kits, Pinekit, Stormkit, Sunkit, and Thistlekit can solve. Read to learn more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Dovewing, look at your kits. What do you want to name them?" Jayfeather asked.

Dovewing studied her four kits. There was three tom and one she-cat. What scared her most is that none of them looked like her or Tigerheart whom she took back after a moon when she and Bumblestripe didn't seem to work out. The only people to know that they weren't Bumblestripe's were Bumblestripe, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Tigerheart, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Ivypool. The only one that seemed to resemble either of them was one of the toms, but It resembles Tigerclaw Tawnypelt's and BrambleStar's father. Tawnypelt is Tigerheart's mother. She decided that this kit would be called Pinekit, because he was reddish. She called her next tom who was a golden color Sunkit because His pelt looked as gold as the sun. She couldn't decide whether she wanted the last kit to be called thistlekit because his fur looked as though it had thistles in it or Wildkit because the fur was sticking all over the place. She called the she-cat Stormkit because she looked as though she was as fierce as a storm. The cat reminded her of how Bramblestar said Bluestar looked like.

"Jayfeather, can you go get Bumblestripe for me?" Dovewing asked.

"Sure. But isn't Tigerheart the father? If so wouldn't you want to wait 'til the gathering until He finds out what the names are. I mean he deserves to know first?" Jayfeather asked.

"But won't it be weird if the clan didn't know the names for like a whole moon? Imagine their surprise if the kits didn't know their own name!" Dovewing prostested.

"Well you got a point. I'll go get Bumplestripe." Jayfeather said. Jayfeather walked out of the nursery and came back in with Bumblestripe.

"How are you feeling?" Bumblestripe asked.

Dovewing pondered the question, finally she answered with a fine.

"What are the kit's names?" Bumblestripe asked.

"The she-cat is Stormkit. The reddish one is Pinekit,and the golden one is Sunkit." Dovewing replied.

"Cute names, but who is this little fellow?" Bumblestripe asked.

"I can't decide if I want it to be Wildkit or Thistlekit." Dovewing said.

"Why don't we ask Mousefur if she'd like one of those names?" Bumblestripe suggested.

Dovewing eyes sparkled. "But let's wait until they open their eyes so we can see if we want either of those names." Dovewing replied.

- a few moonrises later-

The kits have finally opened their eyes. Sunkit and Stormkit were the most hyper ones of all. Pimekit loked exactly like Bramblestar it was freaky. The were already playing games like "I'm a shadowclan warrior." They called the cat that had no name yet mysterykit because they didn't have anything else to call him.

That day Dovewing asked Mysterykit to meet the elders with her. Pinekit and Stormkit wanted to come too but Dovewing said they could another time.

"Hey Mousefur." Dovewing greeted.

"hi, Dovewing. Whos' this little kit?" She asked. "Oh, and be careful you don't want to wake up Purdy. He's awfully grumpy when he wakes up."

"That's the thing, Mousefur. We can't decide on a name for this little kit. i've been thinking about Wildkit or thistlekit for him."

"There was a warrior named Thistleclaw when I was a kit and Apprentice. He died before I became a warrior. I heard that Bluestar and him quarreled over Deputy. In the end Bluestar won. but there's no doubt that Thistleclaw was a loyal warrior. In his time he was a popular warrior. He was Bluestar's sister's mate. I don't see why Bluestar didn't like him." Mousefur said.

" If the name Thistle was a loyal warrior i don't see why he can't have a kit named after him. My precious kit, from this day forward you shall be called Thistlekit." Dovewing said, proud of her decision.

"So, Dovewing, what did you name your kit?" Her sister, Ivypool asked.

"I named him Thistlekit." Dovewing said, proudly.

Ivypool's eyes widened into shock. Her look became from curiosity to horror in a matter of seconds.

"Ivypool, what's wrong?" Dovewing asked.

"In the Darkforest there was a cat by the name of Thistleclaw." Ivypool said.

"At the time I didn't know. If I could I'd change Thistlekit's name into Wildkit right now!" Dovewing said.

"Dovewing, what's done is done. There's nothing you can do to change it." Ivypool said.

Dovewing Sighed. _How could I have been such a fool?_


	2. Chapter 2

Six moons later...

Dovewing headed for Bramblestar. "Hey Bramblestar? May I have a word?" She asked.

He turnned. "Yes, Dovewing. Of course. " He flicked his tail as to beckon her into his den. "What is it that you need?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could advise some mentors for my kits." When he didn't speak she went on. "I think Rosepetal could have Stormkit. Brakenfur could have Sunkit as his apprentice. Thistlekit's mentor can be Lionblaze and I was wondering if you could apprentice Pinekit, because I think he could learn the best with a leader like you." Dovewing suggested.

"So you're suggesting that I take on an apprentice that looks awfully like me? What if someone thinks I'm the father of this Kit?" Bramblestar asked.

"If you'd rather Pinekit's mentor can be Berrynose." She suggested.

"Actually, you're right. It could do me well to mentor a kit like him." Bramblestar stated.

"All cats who can catch their own prey please gather around the highstone." bramblestar yowled, jumping onto the highstone.

"Sunkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be called Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur. Stormkit from this day forward you shall be called Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Rosepetal. Thistlekit from this moment you shall be called Thistlepaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. And Pinekit from this moment on you shall be called pinepaw and I'll mentor you. Learn hard. " Bramblestar stated.

"Wait! One more thing!" Dustpelt shouted.

"Yes?" Bramblestar asked.

"Me and Sandstorm want to become elders." Dustpelt stated.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Yes, you have been warriors for a very long time. Have a nice rest." Bramblestar _said.

Pinepaw was anxious to tour his territory. He wanted to be able to train as he could so he could be the best warrior as possible. Unlike, other apprentices he had no ambition to become leader. His clan was the most important thing to him and he'd do his best, but he wasn't responsibility material. He wasn't made for leader.

When clan meeting was over he asked his mentor what he could do to help the clan. The moment the words came out he forgot about getting a tour and wanted to help with a) clear out the elder's bedding or b) getting Squirrelflight's bedding ready in the nursery.

Bramblestar looked at him. "What do you want to do?" He asked, finally.

"Can I clear out the elder's nest?" Pinepaw asked.


End file.
